1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surge protectors and more particularly to such a surge protector with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Surge protector is an appliance designed to protect electrical devices from voltage spikes. A surge protector attempts to limit the voltage supplied to an electric device by either blocking or by shorting to ground any unwanted voltages above a safe threshold.
There is a conventional surge protector comprising a first series circuit having a first inductance and a first alternating voltage limiter, including at least a first capacitance and a bi-directionally conductive rectifying circuit for charging the first capacitance, coupled between first and second input terminals for limiting surge currents and voltage excursions coupled to first and second load output terminals. The first alternating voltage limiter further comprises a sensing circuit for sensing at least one of the charging current supplied to and the voltage developed across the first capacitance. An auxiliary energy storage circuit and a normally open switching device responsive to the sensing circuit are provided for coupling the auxiliary energy storage circuit across the first capacitance during high energy surge conditions.
Notwithstanding prior literature, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.